Briand de Chateau
|epithet = |eng = Brianne de Chateau |universe = 2nd Universe |galaxy = |residence = Ribriand's Planet |birthplace = |race = Alien |birthday = |death = |age = |status = |gender = Female |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = Veronica Taylor |japanese = Rina Kitagawa |abridger = |team = 2nd Universe |team2 = Maiden Squadron |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = |fusions = |manga debut = |anime debut = DBS091 |movie debut = Dragon Ball Super: Broly |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut =''Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle'' |family = |techniques = *Anti-Aging Attack *Beauty Organic Spiral *Big Amour *''Butterfly Formation'' *Damaged Hair Panic *Dry Skin Stress *Fist of Love *Kikōha from the Mouth *Miracle Cuticle Particle Recycle... *Perfect U.V. Cutter *Pretty Love Machine Gun *Pretty Cannon *Formation |tools = }} , also known as her secret identity is a warrior from the 2nd Universe. Personality Briand de Chateau was a very assured individual who was not inclined to accept provocation. This was illustrated when two effeminate men were attempting to intimidate her after she asserted her way to the front of the line. Briand de Chateau slightly smiles at the sight of battle showing herself to be quite confident in her abilities. She also expressed this confidence when she attacks these two men, noting she was much stronger than what her opponent's thought her to be. In her Ribrian transformation, she developed a prideful element in form of a persona. Appearance Briand was a beautiful slender young woman who due to her appearance has been compared to an idol.Dragon Ball Super episode 91 She was milky skin complexion. Her face was narrowly curved and has blue-eyes. Her eyebrows, like her hair, are lime-green. Her hair was stylized with two layer with two large bangs held in place by a orange head band. She wore a pink dressed with black leggings, white boots, and an orange hair accessory that acts as a medium for her transformation. Abilities With the use of her transformation she was able to defeat two other individuals called in to become a member of the 2nd Universe's representative team. Her powers were able to impress both the Zen'ō and his futuristic counterpart. Transformation Formation Like other members of her team, she can utilize the Formation transformation, to increase her fighting capabilities. The Formation technique is a transformation which requires an immense start-up time, and thus, leaves her vulnerable to all forms of attack during this time. However, when successful, the end result is a unique and powerful transformation. Part IV Universe Survival Arc Briand de Chateau appears in an audition to recruit the fighters for the 2nd Universe (team) to compete in the Tournament of Power a universal tournament organized by both Zen'ō. As she arrives to the auditions she is insulted by two male in drag who denigrate her power based on her appearance. After being provoked Briand de Chateau transforms into Ribriand. In this form she executes her Pretty Cannon defeating both fighters. List of Battles Creation and Conception According to an interview, Ribrianne was designed by Akira Toriyama. Briand de Chateau, as well as the magical girl transformation, was the idea of the anime staff. Nakamura Ryota and Takami Akatsuki Interview Trivia *Her name is likely taken from |シャトーブリアン|Shatōburian}} steak. *Her transformation is a notable parody of magical girl transformations, most notably from . *Ribriand's techniques and theme are handled differently between mediums. In the anime, where she was originally introduced, her techniques stem from her magical girl theme, and are generally named after "Love". In the manga, where the magical girl theme was dropped, her techniques are generally themed after beauty and cosmetics. Furthermore, "Briand de Chateau" is not seen. References Navigation Category:Characters who have participated in the Tournament of Power